Autumn Lullaby
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When the royal siblings are all overwhelmed with their coursework and activities and stressed to the point of exhaustion, Miranda takes it upon herself to ease their anxious minds. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


Autumn Lullaby

Summary: When the royal siblings are all overwhelmed with their coursework and activities and stressed to the point of exhaustion, Miranda takes it upon herself to ease their anxious minds. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: I'm back! Note that all the upcoming stories are part of a series—the Beyond Enchancia Series. So that you know what's coming up, I'll list them here AND on my Bio Page. :D We'll start off with something sweet! Another note: this takes place after the events of AIM, so things are connected, and there will be references to things that have occurred in the canon show, my older stories, and AIM. 😊 With that said, enjoy!

Story Order:

1\. Autumn Lullaby

2\. Fairest in the Land

3\. Insert Title Here

4\. Like a Tree

5\. The Secret to Happiness

6\. Mystic Encounters

7\. Color Me Surprised

8\. As You Wish

9\. Ruffled Feathers

10\. Worth a Thousand Words

11\. Identity Crisis

12\. Princess See, Princess Do

13\. Around Every Corner

14\. Chrysta's Quest

15\. Chase the Stars

16\. Mother, May I?

17\. Beyond Enchancia's Gates

18\. Maybe

19\. Parsenian Nightmare

20\. Lockdown

21\. Shattered

22\. Stronger Together

23\. Showdown

24\. Amid the Darkness

25\. Press On

26\. You and Me Against the World

27\. Beyond Expectations

*First Story/Episode 1*

It was almost mid-September, and though school had only just begun a few weeks ago, the coursework was already piled high for the Enchancian teens. While Amber and Sofia spent countless hours plowing away through kingdom-related materials and royal documents assigned by their professors, James often found himself studying the handbook and expectation guide for being a proper knight. He'd even begun inviting Desmond over to study more often so that they could both do well in their courses, despite the fact that the Enchancian prince was attending Chivalry Hall and Desmond was now attending the Institute of Science and Alchemy. While James was well aware that he had no way to offer any insight into his friend's schooling, he was grateful to have a study buddy nonetheless (especially since Zandar, who was also attending school with Desmond, seemed more preoccupied spending time with Hildegard during his spare time these days).

Of course, Desmond was also more than willing to venture to Enchancia, because a certain future queen would be there, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to talk to her. He wouldn't neglect James and his request for a study partner, but he also wasn't going to deny Amber's request for a walk around the grounds, or help with a history question, or assistance making impromptu cupcakes with her and Sofia. That last one had just happened this past week, and it had actually been very fun, something they all seemed to lack the older they got.

And of course, though the twins seemed to have a full load on their shoulders, they couldn't imagine what Sofia had going on: school, Protector duties, apprenticeship work with Cedric, Story Keeper duties, part-time volunteering as an assistant leader for a new Buttercup troop (which she'd picked up just this semester), and typical princess stuff. Since leaving Royal Prep, she'd not gotten back into any sort of flying derby activities; even though she missed it sometimes, she knew that schooling and all her other responsibilities came first. Oh! And she and Cedric were now involved in the ERMS (Ever Realm Magical Society) since completing a summer's worth of Magical Ambassador duties, so they had to check in every few months with their leaders for updates and possible networking connections for _next_ summer. The youngest princess was only fourteen (fifteen next month), and she probably had more obligations than a standard adult at this point.

One evening, when it was just the three siblings lying collapsed on Amber's bed after a long study session, Miranda stopped by to check on them.

"Hey," the brown-haired woman greeted softly with a warm chuckle as she saw three heads pop up from the bed. Apparently, they'd each had their heads buried in a pillow, trying to 'rest.' "How did the studying go?"

"I miss Royal Prep," Amber whined a bit as she sat up, followed by Sofia. She nudged James, who was half-awake and drooling on her pillow. She scoffed and whacked him in the head with the same pillow before turning to Miranda. "At least then, the coursework was reasonable. Now, I know we're older, but the amount of work they expect us to do is insane."

"For once, I agree with Amber," James replied, yawning as he sat up and held the pillow in his lap. "I think they're trying to kill us, Mom."

Miranda laughed as she walked inside, gesturing for them to make room so that she could sit down. She was currently six weeks pregnant with the next prince or princess of Enchancia, and she was just barely beginning to show. "I don't think so, James. It's just that school as you grow older _is_ going to be more challenging. You just have to study hard and give it your best. Your father and I don't expect perfection, but we do expect you to try your hardest."

"Easy for you to say," Sofia mumbled as she sighed. "You guys probably didn't have to worry about all the stuff that we do now… Amber has to shadow Dad _and_ do schooling. James has to train as a knight squire _and_ attend Chivalry Hall." She rolled her eyes. "And we're not even going to begin talking about _me_. Don't get me wrong: I love what I do. I love being a Protector. I love being with Mr. Cedric and helping him out. I love assisting with the Buttercup troops. But…" She gave her mother a perplexed stare. "Sometimes, I realize just _how much_ we actually do, Mom."

"I know it's not easy," the woman told her children, smiling gently at them. "But look at it this way. You're almost done with your schooling. Soon, you'll be able to put all your knowledge and hard work to the test. And of course, you can decide which activities and duties you want to keep and pursue, or which ones you'd like to pass along to someone else." She eyed Sofia in particular. "You don't _have_ to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"But we do," Amber sighed. "Sofia's right, Mom. It's… It's a lot."

Miranda nodded before coming up with an idea. "James, come over here to my left side please. Amber and Sofia, get on my right side." She moved to the middle of the bed as the teens did as she asked, though with a bit of confusion written on their faces, and she leaned against the mountain of pillows that Amber had lining her headboard. "Amber, do you _really_ need all these pillows?" She laughed.

Amber nodded with wide eyes. "Are you kidding? If one falls off the bed, then I have fourteen others to choose from." She glared at James on the other side of the bed, who was grinning mischievously at her. "And when James tries to wake me up too early, or worse, after I've _just_ gone to sleep, I can easily smack him with one of them."

"And they hurt too!" James complained. "You'd think a pillow would be _soft_. You'd be wrong!"

Sofia giggled as she leaned against her mother's side, enjoying the usual bantering with her siblings. _This_ was what she missed: nonsensical sibling bickering. It took them out of their study slump and gave them a sense of normalcy again. "So, what are we doing, Mom?"

"First, everyone settle down and get quiet." She rested her arm around Sofia, though she gently patted Amber's arm as well with her free hand. "I think I might have something to calm your worries for now. There's a song my mom used to sing to me during this time of the year, when things tended to get a little crazy: the Autumn Lullaby."

Sofia gasped. "I remember that song from when I was little."

"You're going to sing to us?" James asked, grinning. "We're not little kids."

"Maybe not, but humor me, hmm? Besides, your little brother or sister also needs a lullaby for the evening."

Amber smiled. "You sing to the baby?"

"Of course. That way, when the baby arrives, he or she will know who I am by my voice."

The blonde girl laughed softly. "That's sweet, Mom." She sighed and leaned against her pillows, her head resting on Sofia's shoulder, causing her sister to snicker.

When they'd all gotten relatively quiet, Miranda began singing the lullaby her mother had once sung to her.

 _Hush_

 _This is my lullaby_

 _Beneath the autumn sky_

 _Of red and gold_

 _Hear_

 _Now as I sing to you_

 _Stories of dreams come true_

 _In days of old_

Miranda smiled as she noticed James yawning before leaning his head against her left shoulder.

 _I want to recall those times_

 _Memories of all those rhymes_

 _That I love_

 _You_

 _Hear on the breeze at night_

 _Autumn leaves taking flight_

 _To the air above_

All three siblings now were fighting sleep, their eyes closing against their will.

 _Dream away, my loves_

 _Let the night carry you away_

 _Dream of tomorrow_

' _Cause in my heart you'll stay_

She repeated the song a few times, softer and softer each time, until all three were finally asleep. She smiled, proud that she'd managed to give them all a simple way to relax. She looked up when the door to Amber's room opened softly, and Roland and Baileywick stood in the doorway. She shushed them before they could utter a sound.

Roland smiled before walking over and gently easing Miranda out of the bed, chuckling quietly as both Sofia and James clutched one of Amber's pillows instead. "Should we return James and Sofia to their own beds? It's nearly midnight."

"Just let them rest, Rollie." Miranda grabbed a large quilt from the end of Amber's bed and unfolded it, draping it over the sleeping siblings. "This may be the one time they'll get a good night's sleep instead of a restless one."

"What exactly did you do, Your Majesty?" Baileywick wondered, pondering over the sight.

"I sang them a lullaby."

The steward chuckled. "Well, if that's all it takes, I'm impressed." He yawned. "If you no longer need my services, King Roland, I think I'll head to bed myself."

The king nodded. "Very well, Baileywick. See you in the morning."

Miranda grinned at him. "Do you want me to sing _you_ a lullaby, Baileywick?"

Baileywick laughed softly. "I appreciate it, Queen Miranda, but I think I'll be asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Good evening to you both." He bowed slightly before leaving.

Roland smiled toward Miranda. "I'm glad you're putting your lullabies to good use." He gently placed his right hand over her stomach. "You'll need them soon enough."

She returned his smile and leaned forward, kissing him. "And I can't wait."

Meanwhile, the siblings continued to sleep, lost in their own dream worlds and filled with peace for once.

The end

(Next Story/Episode 2: Fairest in the Land)


End file.
